it's Chrismas time again
by piffluvsu
Summary: Chrismas at Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's house can get a bit ...weird... with their parents
1. Default Chapter

"Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru! Get your furry butts up here right now!!"  
  
Inuyasha "But Pops! Sesshoumaru's the only one with the furry ass—"  
  
Inuyasha's mom "Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha "—butt!"  
  
Inuyasha receives a death glare from Sesshoumaru  
  
Inuyasha "Hey, you're the one with the tail!"  
  
Pops "Ahem... as you know, it's almost Christmas..."  
  
Inuyasha "Yup!" He pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket. I'm all ready!"  
  
Pops "Are you, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yeah" Sesshoumaru pulls some paper out of his shoe.  
  
Pops "Okay! Now you read them as yours aloud as your mother and I laugh as your presenty dreams are smooshed!!"  
  
Mom "Harold!"  
  
Pops "Uh, I mean we will laugh with merriment and joy!"  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru "'Harold?'"  
  
Pops whispers to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha "She's...eccentric..." Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stare innocently, and Harold/ Pops begins to sweat. "Alright! I forgot my own name!!" He looks at Sesshoumaru. "You might wanna lay off the strawberry bubble bath. It does things to ya..." Sesshoumaru blushes.  
  
Inuyasha "But your name is In—**BEEP**  
  
Sesshoumaru "What was that?"  
  
Inuyasha "OH MY GAWD MY FISHSTICKS ARE BURNING!!" He runs towards the kitchen.  
  
Mom "I'll go help him." She runs off, and shouts of 'HELP!' and 'MY HAIR'S ON FIRE!' come from the kitchen.  
  
Pops "So that's my name. It sure is ugly! I'm Harold, now!"  
  
Sesshoumaru "...Okay....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
woohoo! My 1st completely original idea! (^_^)  
  
Please review and tell me how ya like it  
  
Syonara!  
  
Jenna/mika/JONNASS 


	2. pajammies

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. But I WILL own Sesshoumaru  
once I buy a Sesshoumaru plushie  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are sitting in front of the T.V. watching Inuyasha's favorite anime, Nekoyasha. Their father and Inuyasha's mother plotted....education....  
  
Inuyasha "That Kagerme sure is stupid!" He points to the T.V.  
  
T.V. Nekoyasha "You're stupid, Kagerme!"  
  
Kagerme "Nekoyasha, shake, boy!"  
  
**BOOM**  
  
"OWCHIES!"  
  
Inuyasha "Heh. That Nekoyasha will never learn."  
  
T.V. Nekoyasha "Sassharmaru!! You suck!"  
  
Sesshoumaru "This anime show seems familiar....."  
  
Pops turns off the T.V. "OK, boys. It's time to read your lists. Inuyasha, you go first."  
  
Inuyasha "WHOOHOO! HA! YOU SUCK SASSHARMARU! I mean Sesshoumaru....." He gets up and clears his throat. "This year for Christmas, I want beef flavored ramen, totosai's cow, chicken flavored ramen, naturally smooth legs, orange flavored ramen, pajamas without feet, a year supply of ramen, and ramen flavored ramen." He sits down, obviously pleased with himself.  
  
Inuyasha's mom "What do you mean "naturally smooth legs?" And what's wrong with your feet pajamas?  
  
Pops "Well, some full demon like me and Sesshoumaru don't have hair on our legs, and Inuyasha is...well—"  
  
Sesshoumaru cuts him off. "Hairy! HAHAHA!!"  
  
Inuyasha mopes in self-pity.  
  
Mom "But what's wrong with your pajamas?"  
  
Inuyasha "'Cuz I'm a rebel! Only unrebels wear feet 'jammies!"  
  
Mom "Oh..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all for now! More later. Thanks to the person(s) that reviewed!  
  
Syonara!  
  
Jenna/mika/JONNASS 


	3. pimpin' Inu

Harold/Pops "Ok, Sesshoumaru. Time to read your list."  
  
Sesshoumaru gets up somewhat reluctantly, and begins to read. "This year I want a pet chimp named Alfonzo, a wife for Mr. Squeakers, a British accent, the seventh Chobits manga, strawberry scented bubble bath, temporary tattoos, a hair crimper, and a sword better than Inuyasha's." He sits down with his usual calculating stare.  
  
Harold "But your sword is just as good as Inuyasha's!"  
  
Sesshoumaru "Sense when? The only one I have is the one you gave me when I was five."  
  
Harold "But your sword! You didn't loose it, did you!? I just gave it to you!"  
  
"I never got it!"  
  
"Yeah you did!! Oh... wait...." He looks over at Inuyasha, whose face had become very red (like Bob the tomato!) "You said you gave it to Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Inuyasha "Uh....um...well...I needed a walking stick so I could be a pimp....."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
woohoo! Thnx to every1 that reviewed! A/N The 7th Chobits is the saddest 1  
in the series (I think) ....  
  
Syonara!!  
  
Jenna/Mika/jonnass 


	4. kill jaken!

Inuyasha had given Sesshoumaru his sword back, and the young dog demon was pissed.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU USED MY SWORD FOR PIMPING!!!!"  
  
"But Pops gave me the idea!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Pops sighs, "I was just makin' up a damn bedtime story so the little bugger would go to sleep! How was I supposed to know he'd get ideas?"  
  
Inuyasha curls up in a ball and pouts because he has no walking stick, and Sesshoumaru goes to find his servant, Jaken, to test out his new sword. Pops turns on the TV, and Inuyasha sits up because the Nekoyasha is back with its Christmas special. Suddenly a loud scream comes from the third hallway leading to Mount Doom.  
  
_____________  
  
"LORD SESSHOUMARU!!! WHY!?" Jaken's shout of angst pauses for a moment. "Hey! I'm not dead! YAY!" he looks at Lord Sesshoumaru. "Oh crap...."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes start to flash pin—magenta, and Jaken tries desperately to run away, but he fails miserably. Sesshoumaru uses his bare hands to strangle his toadish servant, and he heads back to the living room to try and slice his brother with his new sword.  
  
"YAHHHHH!!! POPS!! KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Pops starts, "your sword cannot kill. Well, not unless you start hitting your target repeatedly with it until they die from blood loss..."  
  
Sesshoumaru gets an evil twitch in his eye, and Inuyasha feebly crawls behind his father.  
  
Pops clears his throat and continues, "Anyway, your sword cannot kill, but with is you can save lives. And I do hope you plan to resurrect Jaken with it because the union is not gonna like this...." Sesshoumaru grunts and leaves to go bring Jaken back from the other side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Yup! I loved writing this chapter!  
  
Thx to ne1 that reviewed!  
  
Bai!  
  
Jenna/mika/jonnass 


	5. DOOOOOOOOOOM!

Sesshoumaru walks down the third hallway looking for Jaken. He suddenly trips over a lump, and the young demon lord goes flying.  
  
"And then DOOOOM!! More DOOOM! In the fires of Mount DOOOOM!!"  
  
"Poor Mister Frodo!"  
  
"OOOF!"  
  
"Did you hear something, Mister Frodo?"  
  
"No." They go off to the mountainy doom, but that is another story....and another wasted math class.  
  
Sesshoumaru rubs his now sore bum, as being stepped on by two fat hobbits can be rather painful. He goes back to the lump he tripped over, and discovers that it is Jaken.  
  
"That toad! Sleeping on the job! /he could have been reviewing my plans to steal Tetsuiga!" He stops to think a minute. "Oh, wait. I killed Jaken...." Pops was right...No more strawberry bubble baths for me...  
  
He raises his new sword and slices the death imps surrounding Jaken. The now alive toadish thing rises with an eerie look in his uneven eyes.  
  
"I have seen the other side." He turns to look at Sesshoumaru, "And your brother makes a very cute girl."  
  
The young lord of fluffiness shudders and runs away as if an army of evil multicolored sporks was chasing him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sooooo......  
heh....Kim and her evil sporks.....  
  
please review, and thanks to those that have for the first couple of  
chapters!  
  
(^_^) wooot!!!  
  
Jenna/MIKA/JONnass 


	6. anemineminemineeeee!

Sesshoumaru runs back to the living room and hides under his fluff. Jaken walks in with a glazed look.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru! I still have to tell you about the foot massage!" Pops pokes Sesshoumaru's fluff, and a giggle is heard. A terrified shiver soon follows.  
  
"Jaken, go away." Pops is absolutely horrified of his son being hit on by a guy. An UGLY guy. Jaken leaves, muttering about apple crisps.  
  
Inuyasha looks down at his brother. "Puh. Coward. I on the other hand...." He trails off, pulls a compact out of his pocket, and gazes at his pimply reflection.  
  
Pops pokes Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha's gazing fest is interrupted by a fit of hysteric giggles.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! SESSHOUMARU'S FLUFF HAS A MIND OF IT'S OWN!!!" Inuyasha runs around in circles until he trips over Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Get up Sesshoumaru." Pops is slightly annoyed.  
  
The young Fluffy Lord gets up and Inuyasha starts poking him.  
  
"Why" poke "are" poke "you" poke "laughing!?" poke poke poke. Sesshoumaru squeals incoherently.  
  
Poke "ANEMINEMINEMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha stops poking his brother and starts walking out of the living room.  
  
"Good idea, Inuyasha!" pops says proudly. "Both of you should go to bed so you can get your presents!" He waits for them to start moving, and nothing happens. "GO!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stops giggling and raises an eyebrow, and Inuyasha stops walking and turns around slowly.  
  
"I MENT IN YOUR OWN BEDS! Not the same one!" Pops sighs. "Clearly your mothers' faults..."  
  
Sesshoumaru leave mumbling about bubble baths, and Inuyasha's bottom lip begins to quiver.  
  
"Inuyasha. What's wrong?"  
  
"We only have demonicy cookies, and Santa can't eat them or he'll go cr-A- zy!"  
  
"Why?" a female voice pipes up. "YAHHHH!!!" Pops jumps up and tries to hide behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Where'd you come from?" Pops asks.  
  
"I was.... getting human cookies?" Her eyes start to shift.  
  
"This seems suspicious...."Pops starts, but he is cut off.  
  
"OOOH!! Look over there! A ball! Go fetch, boy!" Inuyasha's mom throws the ball down one of the many hallways, and Pops eagerly follows.  
  
"Ball! Ball! Ball! Ball!"  
  
"G'night mommy!" Inuyasha hugs his mommy, and Pops runs back with the ball, ruining the adorable moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok, I've been getting some good reviews, so I shall now comment on the  
reviews (you can tune me out now)  
  
RoxyFoxy: Thx! Ur story is really good! ...but I think I reviewed it....not  
forgetting things.....  
  
JoJoBlonde: gracious, Jo! Yess....randomness IS what makes my stories....that  
and a math class with Mrs. Bose....*shudder*  
  
Kikyo1313: thx!  
  
Im1smartblonde: heh....sporks....oo, and thx for ur amuzing laugh when getting  
tickled. It has inspired me. ^_^  
  
Kenshi: thx!  
  
Catlover55: sadly. I want some feet jammies too...  
  
Shojowindy: thx bunches! I feel loved! *beams*  
  
Thnx again to those that reviewed, and YOU CAN MAKE A DIFFERENCE! ....like  
getting ur name put in my story....hopefully that wont be considered a  
threat....  
  
Bai!  
  
Jenna/mika/jonnass 


	7. magenta

"YAH!!"  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Gmmphurkkk!"  
  
Inuyasha's mom and Pops run to the living room and see Inuyasha running around in his feeted jammies with a rabid turtle chasing him.  
  
"Mommy!!"  
  
"Save him, Harold!"  
  
"Wait a tick..." He runs off to get something, and comes back a few moments later carrying a Polaroid camera. "Smile and say 'cheese,' Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha and the turtle stop running and strike a pose for the picture, and then resume their chase.  
  
"Nnggh."  
  
"YAAHHH!!!!" Inuyasha lets out his biggest scream yet.  
  
"What?" a very annoyed, very sleepy Sesshoumaru grunts.  
  
"Y-y-y-your face! What's wrong with it!?" Inuyasha's voice becomes shrill as he backs away from his brother.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY FACE!!??" Sesshoumaru's eyes start to flash pin—magenta...  
  
"I-i-it's.... GREEN!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes stop flashing, and his normal bored look comes back.  
  
"It's just a face mask, baka."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Uh...alright...let's see what Santa brought!" Pops said before an awkward silence.  
  
"Yay! Uh, I think Sesshoumaru can have my turtle..."  
  
"Hey! That's my turtle! You dolt! You opened the wrong present!"  
  
"I was wondering why it was foaming pink..." "It's not pink! It's magenta!"  
  
"Anyway...open your OWN presents.... Inuyasha's are wrapped in ramen wrappers, and Sesshoumaru's are wrapped in pin—magenta..."  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha dive into the piles of presents.

**A few hours later**

"Hey! I didn't get orange flavored ramen!"  
  
"They don't make it, dear."  
  
"Yes they DO!"  
  
"Dork! No they don't!" Sesshoumaru had cleaned off the facemask, and was now gazing at himself in the mirror wearing his new. ...magenta...jammie pants.  
  
"Hey, biggest brother?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why are you wearing pink pants?"  
  
"Damn kid'll never learn...." Pops mutters to himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru stops staring at himself, turns to Inuyasha, and smiles as nicely as physically possible for an evil lord.  
  
"Why, that's an excellent question, little brother...." His smile instantly turns into an evil, loathing smirk, "They are not pink, stupid!! How stupid can you get!? They're OBVIOUSLY magenta, stooge!!" Sesshoumaru give Inuyasha one of the death stares he was oh-so-famous for, and he sticks his tongue out at his younger brother.  
  
"THBBBTH!"  
  
Inuyasha is huddled on the floor in the feedle position.  
  
"Anyway..." Sesshoumaru looks around at his presents. "Hey! I didn't get one thing I asked for!!"  
  
"Me neither!"  
  
"Double negative, dear!" Inuyasha's mom looks expectantly at her son, waiting for him to correct himself. Inuyasha stares into space for a few minutes.  
  
"THE PURPLE PENGUINS ARE TEAMING UP WITH THE FORCES OF EVIL JACKASSES!!!" He looks at his mother, who is still staring at him. "What about double negatives?"  
  
**END**

* * *

yes! It's finally over!! Ahem....i'm actually pretty pleased w/ myself on this 1...the ending wasn't really pathetic! Yay! I'm startin on a new 1, and I have the 1st chappie posted (It's LOTR) it's odd....GUMMI BEARS!!!!....ahem....  
  
syonara!!  
  
Jenna/mika/JONNASS  
  
O ya....  
  
Jojoblonde: no...bose is just the spark of boredom inspired randomness...tho  
her trippin over a flipflop could add some interesting things...  
  
Yoriyori: why thank you!  
  
Darakeru kitsune: is that good or bad?  
  
Im1smartblonde: I'm just gonna go now.....


End file.
